The field of the present invention is flush pin latches.
Latches, particularly flush latches which control movement of latch pins for engaging or disengaging latch sockets are commonly used in aircraft. The situations and conditions under which these latches are used can be characterized as stressed; extremes of temperature, air pressure, air velocity, and the presence of moisture and dust are expected.
Flush latches employed for aircraft have typically incorporated a handle with a trigger assembly or locking mechanism to specifically lock the handle to the mounting structure. To operate the device, the trigger is actuated to release the handle from a locked position on the mounting structure. The handle may then be actuated to actuate the latch. Separate overcenter mechanisms have also been devised and incorporated with such latching structures to help bias the latch mechanism to either a fully opened or fully closed position. One such example of a latch structure as discussed above is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,751 to Poe et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.